the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Boyer Interview
The following interview was held by Rick123Axel. Adam Boyer portrayed one of the two Terminus butchers dubbed "Bat Smock Man" ---- How did you get your role on The Walking Dead? ''' Auditioned for it. Apparently it was between me and one other guy for a couple different roles in season 4 and I kept getting edged out. Everything happens for a reason. I was pretty dang happy with this one!! '''What was it like working so closely with cast like Andrew Lincoln and Justice Leak? Justice and I got along immediately!! He's a great guy! I texted him as soon as I got this question! You putting him and the lead of Walking Dead together. Actually Justice and I are working on another project together right now! Its called Powers. He plays Kutter and I play Olympia. As far as the rest of the cast, and I've said this many times now, the nicest cast I've worked with!! They're all great but Andy Lincoln, Norman, Steven and Andy West all really went out of their way to make me feel like part of the team! They're a terrific group of lads! And though I didn't work with her it was great to see Melissa McBride as I've known her for years. Amazing actress! ' How did you get into character?' I studied at an amazing place called WHAT Films for years and years. Our process is not to vet into character but just to use a different side of ourselves. How did you find playing such a brutal role? It's my wheelhouse! I play a lotta thugs and nasty guys. Some people think that's cause I'm nice of screen. I dunno about that. I think its because its moving PICTURES and I have a bit of an intense look. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? Didn't read the novels but I did get hooked on the show hard a couple months before shooting so I was walking around telling people not to spoil anything for me! Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? My process isn't usually about back-stories. I'm more of a meticulous planner for what's gonna be on screen. As far as I know the character has always been Bat Smock Man. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? I don't think so. Looked like they used all my stuff!! ' Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set?' Even though I didn't have any scenes with her, Lauren sat with me at lunch one day and we realized she bought her condo from a good buddy of mine on my soccer team! Small world. What was the make-up process like when becoming a walker? The only thing uncomfortable about the walker makeup were the contacts. I don't wear them and it was an extremely bright day so I was quite literally blind! I bumped into a lot of stuff! Do you know anymore about the cannibalism at Terminus? ''' I don't. But personally I think it's simply a large amount of easy meat. '''What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Top three: Meeting Justice, getting to work with the entire Walking Dead cast and crew and coming up to Norman to say goodbye and having him tell me he was just telling a producer how great I was!! That was a pretty cool compliment!! Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much. Category:Interviews